Which Gift Was Best?
by Ajoyden
Summary: ONE SHOT... It's Usagi's Birthday, and she is having a terrible day, until she receives two gifts, but which one was the best?.


**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters  
**

Usagi laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, after spending a miserable day, celebrating her birthday. It was her first birthday, after defeating Chaos, and she had hoped for a big celebration, but nothing important happened.

Her Mum made her a special Breakfast, after she had slept in till mid morning, and as a present, they gave her a few hundred dollars, to buy whatever she wanted. She was excited to go shopping, and once she had finished breakfast, she rushed out the door, to go meet her friends.

She spent an hour shopping, then joined them at the arcade for milkshakes, which Motoki let her drink free. She was having fun, but soon her friends had to leave, as they had their own lives to continue with, and left her alone, thinking about what else to do. She doesn't really see them anymore, unless it's at school, and though she misses them, she doesn't mind being alone.

She ended up just wandering around, thinking about her life. Some things had changed, the biggest of all that she hadn't had to fight for quite some time. She was happy about that, and was happy that her friends were all living their lives.

She had changed slightly, as she tried to act more mature, and was actually taking her studies seriously, but she was still the same, clumsy cry baby inside, but tried her hardest to hide it. If she was honest with herself, she hadn't changed at all. She just let everyone believe she had, pretending to be the one, everyone wanted her to be. She felt lost, and hated being made feel like she was a failure, so she put on an act, so they stopped harassing her.

One of the people, who wanted her to change the most, was Mamoru. He had gone back to America, to fulfill his dreams, leaving her with these words,

"I will only be gone a couple of years, and by the time I return, you won't be this immature girl, I see before me. You'll be all grown up, and ready to start our lives together", Mamoru had said, before kissing her quickly, and heading off to board the plane.

Those words had made her feel so worthless, and she began to think he doesn't really love her. In fact, she realised she didn't really love him. It hasn't bothered her, that he barely ever calls, or writes, though she has written to him, every week, just to keep up the charade.

Yes, changes have occured in her life, and she doesn't like them one bit. The reason she doesn't like them, is because the one thing she wants to change, she can't.

So now she lies on her bed, thinking about the terrible day she had.

"Why must I be the one who has to save the world", she whispered, as she felt her eyes close.

"Serenity".

Usagi opened her eyes, to find her Mother standing before her.

"Mother", she gasped, sitting up on her bed.

"Hello Serenity, and happy Birthday", Queen Serenity smiled kindly.

"Thank you", Usagi responded, looking at her hands.

"What is wrong Daughter?", the Queen asked concerned.

Usagi looked the beautiful Queen, and decide she may be the one person she can talk to about her problems. No one else will listen to her.

"I don't want to marry Mamoru, and create Crystal Tokyo anymore. I hate being tied to this destiny, though I will miss Chibi Usa, but it hurts so much, that everyone is relying on me, to keep them safe", Usagi expressed crying.

She loves her future Daughter, and wishes she could have her, without having to do the rest.

"Whoever said you had to do all that?", the Queen asked confused.

"Pluto. We've seen the future, and thats what they've all being fighting for", Usagi replied, just as confused.

She thought it was the future her Mother wanted for her, and to see the Queen confused, has her wondering what is going on.

"My poor daughter. You have never had a set destiny, as I've always believed destiny is what you make it. You are free to chose your own life Serenity", the Queen stated, embracing Usagi tightly.

"So I don't have to be with Mamoru anymore?", Usagi asked excitedly.

"No Serenity. You can fall in love, and be with whoever you wish", the Queen smiled, seeing her Daughter excited.

"I wish you had told me this ages ago, cause I have already fallen in love, and I let him leave, because I didn't think I was allowed to love him", Usagi sighed, as she looked out at the Stars, thinking about Seiya.

Seiya loved her, for the immature, clumsy cry baby she is, and she has missed him so much since he left. He made her life fun, and exciting, and wished he was there, making her smile again.

"Am I right in assuming you're talking about Sailor Star Fighter?", the Queen asked smiling.

Usagi nodded, blushing brightly.

"I'm sure you will see her again, but for now, enjoy the rest of your birthday, and consider what I told you, your git. I will see you soon", the Queen smiled, before disappearing.

Usagi was relieved she no longer had to follow her destiny, but was upset, that she couldn't be with Seiya. She laid on her bed, and closed her eyes, hoping to see him in her dreams.

She hadn't being asleep long, when she heard someone, sneaking around in her room. She laid still, hoping it wasn't a robber, but suddenly found herself wrapped in a blanket, and was lifted off the bed.

She tried to squirm free, and was yelling to be put down, but whoever held her, refused to listen, and soon she felt them running, after jumping from her balcony.

The experience only lasted five minutes, before she felt herself being put gently down, and she quickly wriggled out of the blanket, and found herself in a garden, with lights hung in the tree above her.

She sat up, and saw more lights hanging in the trees around her, and in the centre of the garden, was a table, covered with a pale pink tablecloth, with red roses sitting in vases on the table. She could smell something delicious, and began walking towards the table, wondering where the hell she was.

"Told you I'd kidnap you".

She heard the voice, and froze to the spot, believing she was dreaming.

She refused to move, but felt someone behind her, and felt the familiar presence, as a red rose was held out in front of her.

"Happy Birthday Odango", the voice spoke happily.

Usagi took the rose, and slowly turned around, to see the face that has filled her dreams, everynight since she last saw it.

"Seiya", she whispered nervously.

"So you do remember me?", Seiya asked, winking at her.

She still believed he wasn't real, until he touched her cheek, and she felt his warmth.

"Seiya", she cried, jumping into his arms, overjoyed at seeing him.

"Did you miss me that much Odango?", Seiya asked, as he held her tightly.

"Yes I missed you, but where am I, and what was with kidnapping me?", she asked, looking at him, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I promised remember, and I thought since it was your birthday, I'd keep my promise. And as for where we are, your on Kinmoku", Seiya replied smiling his sexy smile.

"Kinmoku", Usagi smiled, looking around.

"You're not angry are you?", Seiya asked, placing her back on her feet.

"Angry...no I'm not angry, I just wish you hadn't taken so long", Usagi replied, with tears of joy running down her face.

Seiya took her face in his hands, and wiped the tears away, before kissing her gently.

Usagi's heart beat wildly, and returned the kiss, finally living her dream. They parted when they needed air, and still Seiya kept her face in his hands.

"I love you Odango. I know you don't want to hear it, but I do", Seiya declared honestly.

"I love you too Seiya. I always have, but it wasn't till tonight that I realised I could", Usagi expressed smiling.

"Am I good enough?", Seiya asked, whispering in her ear.

"Yes", Usagi replied, before Seiya kissed her once again, but more passionately.

After they parted, Seiya lead her to the table, where they enjoyed a delicious Dinner, where they laughed, and talked about everything, followed by dancing.

"I guess I'll have to go home soon", Usagi sighed disappointed.

"You do, but I have a gift for you first", Seiya smiled, pulling a small pink box out of his pocket.

Usagi recieved the box, and opened it, to reveal a gold locket, engraved with a cresent moon and stars.

"It's beautiful", Usagi beamed, looking into Seiya's eyes.

"Well it's not just a locket. It's a key to a portal, which is how I bought you here tonight. Anytime you want to see me, just open it, and I'll be waiting on the other side", Seiya explained, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"This is the best birthday ever. Thankyou Seiya", Usagi cried happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I promise Odango...I'll make every birthday special form now on", Seiya smiled, kissing her cheek.

Soon it was time for Usagi to leave, and she opened the locket, and disappeared through the portal, promising herself and Seiya she'd see him soon.

Five Years Later...

Once again, Usagi found herself in the garden on Kinmoku, celebrating her birthday.

"Having fun Odango?", Seiya asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, though you spoil me too much", Usagi replied, as they swayed to the music.

"I have every right to spoil my girls. Isn't that right Chibi Usa?", Seiya asked, caressing the cheek of their one year old daughter, who laid in Usagi's arms.

Usagi used the locket, nearly everyday, and on the second birthday she visited him, he proposed, to which she said yes. Then they married on her next birthday, with her family, Princess Kakyuu, Taiki and Yaten, being the only ones to attend. They married on Earth, and unfortunately, the Scouts weren't happy about it, even after Queen Serenity spoke to them about it.

Then on Usagi's last birthday, she gave birth to their daughter, and here she is now, celebrating with her gorgeous husband, and beautiful daughter, happily.

"Well just you wait till your birthday", Usagi smiled, before kissing him passionately.

Once again Seiya has kept his promise, and made every birthday just as special as the last, though Usagi would have to say, Queen Serenity telling her she was free to make my own destiny, was the best gift of all.

**Happy Birthday Usagi.**


End file.
